Second Time Around: Lizzie Speaks English
by macdeniken
Summary: UPDATED! A sequel to Lizzie Speaks What? Two years later, the gang goes to England. Newold Relationships? New discoveries? Please RR
1. Invitation

A/N: Okay, I am inspired to write a semi-sequel to Lizzie Speaks What?! Same characters, different format. Since I just went to England, it will take place in England. Also, it isn't a school-sponsored event, and it takes place the summer between tenth and eleventh grade. The year is off, but its two years after the other story, which takes place in 2002.  
  
This, like Lizzie Speaks What? Contains things that are based on things that happened to me in real life.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
This is in the point of view of Lizzie's Diary  
  
Chapter One  
  
Invitation  
  
19 May 2004  
  
Hey! Okay, so, you will never believe what happened today! I mean, yeah, I know I haven't written to a diary in like two years, but I figure its about time I start a new one, so here I am, two years older, and two years wiser.  
  
Okay, so a quick update is in order for the past two years. First of all, Anna moved yet again last year to England. Umm, Kate, Miranda, Sarah, and I are still pretty close. Anna was our fifth member of our group, but since she moved away, we don't hear much from her.  
  
Other than that, uh, oh yeah, long story, but Gordo and I broke up this past March. It was mutual-our relationship wasn't really going anywhere because we didn't really see each other. So, we got in a huge argument, and believe it or not, the break up was my idea. Gordo and I are trying really hard to be friends, but it is hard, considering our past.  
  
Okay, fine, I will give you details. It just got weird, okay? I mean, dating a friend? I mean, I know I was so in love with him at some point, and I still am in love with him. (Although I don't think anyone would believe that) Off record, I think things just got scary, because we were pretty serious, and I guess that scared me. So, in truth, I broke up with him to figure things out, and when I do figure out what I want, I will pursue it. I think I know ultimately in my heart that I will end up with Gordo, but that is what this time is for. Gordo doesn't know all of this; he only knows that I didn't want a relationship right now. I know I upset and confused him, and I know he still likes me. We are trying very hard to be friends, but that is sometimes hard.  
  
Um, Miranda and Brian are now history, but are still really good friends. Sarah is actually back with David, and he has matured. Kate, Ethan, and Larry are now single.  
  
There, I think I covered the basics. I survived the first two years of high school, though! I am no longer a lower classman, and I can drive to school next year! Yeah, I know, isn't it cool? I mean, me, dizzy Lizzie, DRIVING. I mean seriously, it's a weird thought. I feel like Clarissa from Clarissa Explains it All the way I talk about driving though! Although, thank goodness I don't have a best friend who comes in my room from my ladder.  
  
Anyway, all of that isn't what inspired me to start a new diary. Actually, e-mail from Anna inspired me. Yeah, she sent Me, Miranda, Kate, Sarah, Gordo, David, and Brian e-mail inviting us to stay with her for a week or two during the summer. She sent it a few days ago, and our parents have contacted each other and Anna's parents, and it looks like all of us can go. We are going in mid-July. The only person who thinks she might not be able to go is Kate, because of some familial obligations. Yeah, so instead of the Extraordinary Eight, it's going to be the Magnificent Seven exploring England for what it is. She doesn't live in London; actually she lives about an hour away in Hampshire.  
  
Anyway, so in two months, I will be in another country again, with another stamp on my passport. I will update as soon as I know more!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4 June 2004  
  
School is out! I can finally focus on my trip to England. This is so exciting. This will be totally cool! Anna says that her parents are pretty cool, and there won't be constant supervision or anything.  
  
Unfortunately, Kate can't come. She has to go to Hawaii instead. Yes, she HAS to go. She talks about it as if Hawaii was the equivalent hell. I wouldn't complain if I was she, but I think I would rather go to England. Its really weird how much everything and everyone changes in the course of two years. High school is flying by fast, and it is half over. . .or half begun, I don't know.  
  
I mean, high school seems so much less stressful than middle school. Socially, that is. I mean, I don't care nearly as much as I used to about trivial things, and everyone just seems happier because they are one step closer to getting out of school for good.  
  
On the flipside, there are downsides. I mean, academically, there are definitely more pressures, especially now we are entering our junior year. Also, there is more peer pressure and different opportunities to drink and smoke and do stuff you never thought you would do in middle school. I mean, yes, this is adolescence, and yes, things are getting more or less complicated (depends on which day/mood I am in) but I feel a true sense of knowing who I am in high school, whereas in middle school, I never really knew who I was. I mean, I knew I was Lizzie McGuire, but my morals and my views on certain aspects of life were unknown, but now they are clearing up. I am still working in the boy department, but other than that, its all good.  
  
Sigh. I still don't know. I think this trip will help me through the questions I have in life. Time to myself.  
  
You see, a little known fact about Anna is that her family has a lot of money, and her house is supposedly huge. She says there will be more than enough room, because her father designed the house, and made the bedrooms larger than the average English home.  
  
Anyway, before I go, I have to work for about four weeks for some spending cash, and also do a lot of other stuff. Anna seems like she is having a blast in England. She seems really happy. She says she has really great friends, and that when we get there, we are going have a party in our honor, and we will meet all of her friends.  
  
Okay, well, next Monday, I start a new job at the mall. Wish me luck!  
  
Toodles!  
  
Lizzie  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? R/R Oh, and don't give up on L/G in this story, because that is still open to a relationship. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I will update ASAP. 


	2. Boredom

A/N: Uh, actually, this is going to contain major differences from the first story. First of all, it is in England, and other than that, there will be conflict and drama and other things that make this story much different from the first one. I am glad you like this story! I don't own Lizzie McGuire or Delta Airlines.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Boredom  
  
9 July 2004  
  
I am at the airport. Tra la la la la. I am so bored. Mom and dad decided they would drop me off not two hours before take-off, but three hours early. They couldn't see me to the gate because of airport security, they watched me as I went through airport security, with tears in my mother's eyes. They made this seem so dramatic.  
  
All of my friends are supposed to meet at the gate an hour before take-off. That leaves me with so much time! You see, absolutely no one is here yet. No one else has parents who decide to get to an airport insanely early. No one. Only my parents. I have two hours before take-off.  
  
Yeah, so, anyway, we settled on a 9:50 PM Delta flight. This means we will get there around one-ish tomorrow, England time.  
  
Heh, wow. I am so incredibly bored. Anyway, I am going to land at Gatwick International Airport and see Anna tomorrow! I am so excited.  
  
I just went to the Terminal E airport Starbucks. (A/N: Okay, so I am not familiar with the LA International Airport, so if they do not have a terminal E, they do by the ninth of July, 2004.) I ordered a tall decaf mocha frappuccino. I am so glad I decided to give up caffeine last year. It makes life a lot easier. That was my dinner for the day---I still loathe, hate, abhor, and abominate airplane food. I thought that might not be enough, so I also got a peanut putter and chocolate cookie.  
  
I was walking back, all the way to the end of the terminal-as luck would have it, that is where our gate was located. The terminal is a very long walk, and I passed flights going to Chile, Paris, Quebec, Manchester, and the Bahamas. Anyway, as I was walking back, AFTER I finished my drink, I stopped by the newsstand and bought a package of miniature snickers for the flight. Anyway, just as I was paying for them, who did I spot? None other than Sarah and David.  
  
Yeah, of course they were walking together. I think I heard Sarah saying something about going to the airport together with David. They were headed toward the direction of the gate. They didn't see me as they walked past me, so I hurried over to them.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hey," Sarah said, "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Eh, an hour or so. Did you just get here?" I may really be bored, but I can't act bored.  
  
"Yeah, but we haven't eaten, so we were going to see who all was at the gate, then get something to eat," Sarah said.  
  
"Yeah, have you eaten?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah, I bought a cookie at Starbucks and some stuff for the flight," I said.  
  
"Would you like to sit with us anyway? I mean, is a cookie enough?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No, thank you. That's okay. I think I will just stay at the gate. This is a long terminal, and I am just not willing to walk that long length again," I said.  
  
We walked back to the gate, and saw Miranda and Gordo there. Good. We have five people, and now all we need is Brian. We walked toward Miranda and Gordo from behind, as they were sitting facing away from us. "Hey," I said.  
  
Miranda and Gordo looked back to see us. "Hey, people! Where have you been hiding?" Miranda asked.  
  
"David and I just got here. We ran into Lizzie on our way here," Sarah explained.  
  
"Yeah, and my parents dropped me off over an hour ago. I just went to get something to eat," I said.  
  
"Yeah, and speaking of food," Sarah started, "David and I were just about to get something to eat. Would you like to join us for a rendezvous at the food court?"  
  
"I already ate," Gordo said, "Thanks, anyway."  
  
"I haven't eaten, though!" Miranda said, "I am starving! I would love to join you!"  
  
"Great!" Sarah said, "Would you two (meaning Gordo and me) watch our bags?"  
  
Gordo looked at me. I don't think he realized I was staying at the gate, otherwise he would probably have gone. "Sure," I said and I sat down next to Gordo.  
  
I turned and watched as Miranda, Sarah, and David walked off. I turned back. This should be uncomfortable, I thought. Gordo and I aren't exactly friends after the break-up, even if it did happen four months ago. I think I really hurt him when I broke up with him. Who could blame him? It's not like I broke up with him providing a large explanation. Oh, well, the best I can do is be nice to him and pretend like we are friends, right? Because ever since we broke up, he has been pretty much playing the lovely game of silence with me. What a fun game, no?  
  
Heh! What I love most about this whole situation is that my other friends are trying to push us back together. They are convinced that we are going to get married and live happily ever after. They truly believe in us, the way I used to believe in us. Heh. Here I go talking about Gordo again. Its not that our relationship is OUT of the question, it is more like our relationship is IN question. I just to know what is best for me right now, and being single is fine with me. I think and hope this trip will help Gordo open up more. What am I saying? I need to open up just as much as him.  
  
Anyway, I will try not to over analyze the situation because that could be misinterpreted by some people as a sign that I still want him. Maybe I do, but maybe I don't. Maybe I will find someone in England. I always have had a certain weakness for accents, and English people and Americans speak the same language-English.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later, on the Plane  
  
You know what? I hate airplanes? No, that's not exactly true. I hate this airplane. Here we all are on the plane, mid-flight, in the middle of the night, and I am stuck on the middle aisle, in the middle seat, in between two complete strangers. Yeah, adults, too. Where are my friends? Well, I will tell you where they are. Miranda, Gordo, and Brian are sitting a few rows in front of me. Sarah and David are sitting together somewhere else. You know, this flight sucks. The people next to me are not talkative, they are sleeping. I can't sleep. I am too cramped to get comfortable.  
  
I didn't even get to SEE the in-flight movie. I got to hear it fine, but seeing it was another issue. The person in front of me is too tall. He also let his seat down as if it weren't already crowded enough. The movie is over now, and now they are playing short films on, "What makes a potato chip crispy?" and "How are jeans made?" Like I care. It is two AM in my brain, and ten in the morning in England. Oh, look! I can see NOTHING out the window! Fun! Bitter? Me? No, no, I am not bitter. Bitter is waking up in the morning and seeing that Matt is still there. I am just frustrated. Did I mention this sucks? Just three more hours. Three whole entire hours! I am so tired and so frustrated. I have to do something to keep me from going insane. Maybe I will try to go to sleep again. Okay, well, goodnight, she said from this hellacious place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What do you think now? The Lizzie/Gordo thing will happen in time, but things have to happen before they get that way. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Day One

A/N: Believe it or not, I wrote this chapter about two weeks ago, only I never typed it. Unfortunately, I lost the notebook, and I had to start over again with this from memory. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this and come tomorrow; it will have been exactly a year since I started my first story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please continue to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Day One  
  
10 July 2004  
  
I am in England! I thought the plane ride would never end! Anyway, after we got out of the plane, we met up and walked to immigration together. After immigration, we went through baggage claim, and then went to find Anna and her family. I have to say, all of this has made me feel so independent. I mean, there were no adults on the plane with us or anything. We made it here all by ourselves!   
  
Anyway, since we had nothing to claim, we went to go see Anna. Anna was so excited to see us, and we were so excited to see her. Her hair looked a little shorter and maybe with a slightly reddish tint. She was with her parents, John and Lilly and her older sister, Jaime. After all the greetings, we headed to the Gatwick parking lot. It didn't really feel like I was in a different country, though. Maybe it was the fact that everything was in English, or maybe it was just not clicking. It was weird.   
  
Anyway, the Spencer's had brought two cars to the airport, a large van and a slightly smaller van. The large van was for us to go to their house, which was about an hour away, and the smaller van was for our entire luggage.   
  
We all crammed into the larger van, which barely held us all. Her dad, John, was supposed to drive that one. Anna sat up front while the rest of us sat in the back. Being in England, they drove on the opposite side of the road and the steering wheel was also on the other side of the road. It was a little weird hen Anna would turn around and look at us sitting at the passenger seat, when you expect someone to be driving. I guess it will be something I will get used to, though.  
  
"So, how are all you?" Anna asked, breaking the separate chattering and trying to get a group discussion going.   
  
"Good," we all said.  
  
"What are we going to do while we are here?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, are we going to go with you to school or something?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You aren't out yet?" David asked.  
  
"No, she doesn't get out for another week or something," Sarah answered.  
  
"Oh. Are we going to go to school with you?" David asked, obviously not wanting to go.  
  
Anna laughed, "No, actually, I won't be going to college while you are here. I have already worked it out with my teachers."  
  
"College? You go to college already?" Miranda asked.  
  
Anna shook her head, "Over here, what is called college is more like a variation of high school. College is called university. After two years of college, you go to university."  
  
The English school system is really different from America's school system.  
  
"So, anyway, I made a list of things to do while you are here. I hope you don't mind, and if you have any more ideas, let me know," Anna said. I discovered last year that Anna was a list person. She would make lists for everything. I had to work on a history project with her in ninth grade, and she was so obsessive compulsive about what to do and due dates. I really learned a lot from her.  
  
"Well, what's on the list?" Gordo asked. I glanced back at him, and he looked at me. For a few seconds we made eye contact. Once I realized what I was doing, I immediately turned forward, to listen to Anna.  
  
"Actually, I made copies for everyone to look at," Anna said and she passed back several copies of the list. We all took one.  
  
Anna's List of things to Do with Friends  
  
July 10th- They arrive; hang out/sleep; work  
  
July 11th- Chessington (theme park)  
  
July 12th- Windsor; Castle  
  
July 13th- Guildford; movie; mall  
  
July 14th- Godalming; party w/ England friends.  
  
July 15th- London Day 1  
  
July 16th- London Day 2  
  
July 17th- unplanned  
  
July 18th- return to LA  
  
Then after the schedule, which was quite impressive, and I am sure she had a reason for everything, there was a list of things to do in London.  
  
What to Do in London  
  
1.Aquarium  
  
2.The London Eye  
  
3.Westminster Abbey  
  
4.Buckingham Palace  
  
5.St. James Park  
  
6.Wax Museum  
  
7.Shakespeare Dome  
  
8.Parliament  
  
9.London Bridge  
  
10.Whatever else you can come up with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What plays can we see?" I asked.  
  
"Oh! There are a lot of plays out there! The London Theatre is awesome. There is everything from 'Mamma Mia!' To 'Fame' to 'Phantom of the Opera'. We have quite a few options. Also, there will be plenty for shopping everywhere we go."  
  
"Oh! Do we get to go to King's Cross?" Brian asked.  
  
"What is that?" Anna asked, confused.   
  
"You know, that train station in the Harry Potter books?"  
  
"Oh!" Anna said, "I don't think so. We have to get to London through Waterloo and I think that station is all the way across town."  
  
"Also," John, Anna's dad, spoke up, "That is out of the way of everything you will probably want to do and see. There really isn't much to see there, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, so anyway, we have time to figure out the schedule! What I want to hear about is you people! I haven't seen you in over a year and just tell me all the gossip and everything! Who is going out with whom? Any major break-ups? Have any of the teachers left? Is the cutest couple still going out?" Anna asked, looking at Gordo, and then me smiling.  
  
I don't know about Gordo, but I blushed. I guess I figured someone told her that we broke up, but I guess she really didn't know what was going on. "They broke up," Miranda finally said.  
  
"Oh," Anna said, "I'm sorry." She looked like she wished she didn't ask that question.   
  
After briefly going all we could remember about what was going on in Hill Ridge, we asked her about her life. She looked a lot happier here.  
  
"Well, I really like it here," she admitted, "I have really great friends over here and college is a lot of fun."  
  
"Do you miss us at all?" Sarah joked.  
  
"Of course I miss you! I just really like it over here. I wish you could all move over here so I could have the best of both worlds," Sarah said.  
  
"Awww!" we all said in unison.  
  
A few minutes later, we pulled up into their house, which was beautiful. Her dad designed it himself, so it was bigger that most other homes in England.   
  
Sarah explained that since most of the rooms were so small, the girls would be sleeping in the basement and the boys would be sleeping in the den. Both had nearby bathrooms, or "lavatories" and a TV. The basement was a lot bigger, so I guessed we would all be hanging out down there for the most part.  
  
After a few minutes of unpacking, Jaime, her sister, came downstairs and said, "Whose hungry?"  
  
We all said we were hungry and she suggested we go to the local pub for lunch. We all agreed. Her dad apparently agreed that Anna would be allowed to use the large van for transportation while we were here, but Jaime would have to drive. Jaime was a year older than Anna, and was more experienced as a driver. Anna and Jaime got along surprisingly well for siblings. I knew Jaime from when they lived in L A and she was really nice and was practically like another friend. She didn't go with us to movies or eat with us, but she was the type of person I would have casual conversations with and say "hi" in the hallway.   
  
We all piled into the large van, and suggested I sit up front with her, so I looked at Anna, and Anna didn't mind, so I sat with Jaime.  
  
"So, how's life, Liz?" Jaime asked. Everyone in the back was having his or her own conversation. It felt weird being in the passenger's side, when it was usually with a steering wheel.  
  
"Life is okay," I said.  
  
"Really?"   
  
I nodded my head, "Yeah, life is okay."  
  
She looked through her rearview mirror and then said, "So I hear that you and Gordo broke up," she lowered her voice.  
  
I glanced back at him. He was conversing with David. I nodded my head, "Yeah, I broke up with him a few months ago."  
  
"Why?" Jaime asked.  
  
I sighed. I was getting sick of this question, "It's complicated."  
  
"Okay," Jaime said. She seemed to accept that answer, "But if you want someone to talk to about it, feel free to talk to me."  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
"You know, Liz, of all of Anna's friends, I have to admit you were my favorite," she said.  
  
"Really?" I blushed.  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell anyone I said that, though. You have always just been an inspiration to me for some reason." Jaime said.  
  
"I don't know how I inspire you, but thanks," I said.  
  
"Maybe some day I will tell you, but not today," Jaime said, smirking. We pulled up into the pub.  
  
At the pub, we all ordered our meals. I ordered a steak, and meanwhile, we all talked. Anna talked the most out of all of us, telling humorous stories of the year and all about her friends. We get to meet them on Sunday at the party. It's a birthday party.   
  
After the pub, we went back to the Spencer house and basically did what the schedule told us to do---hung out and watched TV. They had digital cable, so we watched a little bit of everything. Jaime said if we had come a week earlier, we wouldn't have been able to watch anything except tennis, because the Wimbledon thing was going on, and Anna is still obsessed with tennis. We ended up watching things like Friends, some movie on TV, and some other stuff. I was really tired, but decided I would not go to sleep because I needed to get used to the time change. Also, during this time, some of us e-mailed our parents saying we were there safely.  
  
Later, we went to the nearest bank and got some English pounds. Before I left, mom decided I needed an ATM card that would go to my account. Anything I spent on this trip would be paid by this account. My parents agreed to put five hundred dollars in the account to help. Anything extra would be spent with my money.  
  
I got about 200 pounds this time, thinking this would last me at least until London. Then I would probably need more money.  
  
After we got back, it was about dinner time, and we ate Chinese food at her house. Nothing like English Chinese food. After that, we watched a movie in the basement and by then it was nine and everyone was pretty worn out, so we decided we would go to sleep. The boys all went upstairs to the den and we girls spread out on the two beds and two couches. Jaime was sleeping in her own room, although she was invited to sleep with us.   
  
Miranda and I took the beds while Anna and Sarah took the couches. It was Anna's idea because the couches were closer to each other and they could spend time catching up with each other. Not tonight, though. Tonight, we all went to sleep pretty quickly.  
  
Good night!  
  
Lizzie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Do you still like it? I think I have decided that each day will be a chapter, that way, there will be fewer chapters. Also, each chapter will not be a cliffhanger necessarily. Anyway, please review! I will try to put up a chapter tomorrow because of the one year anniversary of Lizzie Speaks What and all. Anyway, please review! 


	4. Day Two

A/N: I am like the slowest updater, aren't I? Actually, probably just easily distracted. Um, well, here is chapter four, so enjoy it, and if you have the urge, please review. It will make my day, even if it says "Hey. I am reading your story."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Day Two  
  
11 July 2004.  
  
Here I am in my second day in England, and really lost in a way.  
  
Today, we went to a theme park, Chessington, which was about an hour away. Traffic was insane, but we made it.  
  
I am still not used to driving on the other side of the road. Also, England has these things on the roads called roundabouts that definitely would not work in America. They are these circles on highways that make cars turn to go to different places. They are pretty cool looking, but Jaime says they get really annoying.  
  
We woke up at seven to get on the road by nine. Everyone wanted to take a shower. It reminded me of how much I never really liked European plumbing. Bathrooms are really weird. I do feel clean, but there was almost no pressure, and no one in the house could flush the toilet while someone was showering. Well, they could, but it would become extremely hot for the person taking the shower. Not to mention that there was very little hot water. Luckily the girls managed to wake up before the boys and we got our showers in before them.  
  
While we were waiting for everyone, we ate breakfast, which was cereal, "Frosties," which is what English people call "Frosted Flakes." Everything is different over here, even though its English. Like, nutritional facts are very precise. Skim milk has 0.2 grams of fat. Also, they call saturated fat, "fat of which saturates."  
  
So, after I ate a bowl of Frosties with Skim milk which has 0.2 grams of fat and no fat of which saturates, I went to check my e-mail, and as promised, I sent my parents an e-mail, telling them I was perfectly fine, and having fun.  
  
At come point, Mrs. Spencer came in to tell us that we should make our own lunch, because food might be expensive. She had bought bread the day before as well as some ham, turkey, and cheese.  
  
The girls made their sandwiches.  
  
"You know," her mom said, "Y'all are going to run out of time if you wait for the boys to do all this, so why don't you make their sandwiches for them?"  
  
"Okay," Anna said. She was so obviously a pleaser of her parents. After her mom disappeared, she asked us if we knew what kind of sandwiches they would like. Miranda knew what Brian liked, Sarah knew what David liked, and of course, and unfortunately, I knew what Gordo liked.  
  
So, we made sandwiches for them. I was tempted to refuse this, but decided against it because it would be stupid. I fixed Gordo a turkey sandwich with lettuce and mayonase. Meanwhile, Anna and Jaime packed the crisps (chips).  
  
Finally, at around ten, everyone was ready, and we all went into the giant van. This time, Anna sat up front with Jaime. Jaime controlled the music, and chose to play the first N Sync CD. All of us laughed as we sang along to "Tearin' Up My Heart," and everything else. This was so awesome and great. I knew for a fact that Gordo wasn't an N Sync fan, but all the guys were singing along, too.  
  
Like I said before, traffic was horrendous, and the drivers were driving pretty close together. This was worse than LA traffic. Finally, though, we reached Chessington at around eleven.  
  
After we parked, we went up to the entrance, and paid for the family pass thing, making each of us have to pay about nine pounds, and then entered with our maps.  
  
Jaime then led us to the lockers, where we rented two, each fifty pence, to hold our belongings and food.  
  
We went on a few rides, including a roller coaster and a lot of other rides, and then we decided to eat. We bought drinks at the McDonalds in the park, and then ate outside. The weather was really being good to us.  
  
After eating and throwing our trash away, we went on some more rides, including the swings what swung around in circles and also squirted water at you randomly.  
  
That ride was a lot of fun. So fun, in fact, that we went on it again. Only on the second time, we got stuck. We were all spread apart on the ride, mixed in with some younger children who looked like they just got out of school.  
  
"All right," the ride manager, "Everyone stay where you are. We will get this figured out shortly."  
  
"What do you mean 'stay put?' a boy who was behind me asked, "It's not like we are going to go anywhere!" The boy had a point, given the fact that we were all about twenty feet about the ground on the ride.  
  
After about ten minutes, the younger children started throwing their shoes off. Little English boys are. . . strange.  
  
At one point, a guy who looked about our age started unhooking himself and prepared to jump, but one of the employees told him that if he jumped, he would have to be escorted out of the park. He stayed.  
  
After a good twenty minutes, we were finally put down. I have to say, although it wasn't all that fun being stuck up there, it was pretty amusing watching people.  
  
After that ride, we went on the bumper cars, which in England, they call, "dodgems." I was never really great at this, but it was really fun.  
  
We went on a few more rides, including another roller coaster and a ride where everyone would be seated in three rows on a circular thing that would rise up and start spinning. It was pretty scary, as I am not a fan of things that go upside-down, but it was fun. To make it more interesting, it splashed water on everyone at the end, so we came out soaking wet.  
  
By this time, it was almost three, and we agreed to one more ride before we left, the first roller coaster we went on that traveled around the park.  
  
Unfortunately, the seating arrangements changed, and by some weirdness, Gordo and I ended up sitting next to each other. This was manageable, because it was a roller coaster ride that would last all of four minutes, and we didn't have to talk.  
  
So, the roller coaster ride started, and it was going well, until right before the hill, the car in front of us got stuck. They were halfway up the hill. Because of them, we couldn't go anywhere, so we were stuck yet again. Here I was with my feet dangling on a stuck roller coaster ride, next to Gordo.  
  
Gordo must have been thinking the same thing because his teeth were clenched, and he was making "s" noises with his mouth.  
  
The attendants told us it would take a few minutes to fix the car ahead of us, which could mean a half an hour.  
  
I then noticed the guy who was around us waiting for news' nametag read "Si."  
  
"That's an interesting name," I observed, trying to make small conversation to end the awkward silence.  
  
Gordo looked at the guy and said, "Um, yeah, it's short for Simon, and its pronounced like 'Sigh,' actually."  
  
"Oh," I said, and I laughed nervously, "Interesting."  
  
"Yeah, or British," he said, but he sounded kind of rude.  
  
"Oh," I said, "So, um, are you having fun so far?"  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess. We have gotten on two rides that have made us stuck."  
  
"Yeah, both the rides we got stuck on, we were on twice," I said, and I laughed, "Its like the curse of the second ride or something."  
  
Gordo laughed. I can't believe I made him laugh, but I did it.  
  
After a few more minutes of mostly silence, the car before us finally started, and we were finally able to complete the ride. It was like fourteen minutes of Hell, though. I mean, why can't Gordo just move on. That way, it would be a whole lot easier for me to move on.  
  
After that, we went home, but not before getting a dessert from McDonalds.  
  
The drive home was a little shorter than on the way, and this time, we listened to Hanson and Spice Girls. I think the guys thought this was the ultimate torture, but since we outnumbered them, there wasn't much we could do.  
  
We got home at around five, and hung around the basement and watched TV. Gordo was obviously avoiding me as always, but it was really starting to get to me. I need to have a conversation with that boy because we are supposed to be friends, not enemies. That talk needs to happen very soon.  
  
We ate sandwiches for dinner and then Jaime suggested that we play Trivial Pursuit in teams. We agreed, and paired up to play the British version of Trivial Pursuit. The difference between the British and American version is the questions are about Queens, dukes, British football. . .basically everything British.  
  
So, I teamed with Jaime, the Trivia Queen, Miranda and Gordo paired, Sarah and Anna paired, as did Brian and David.  
  
After over two hours of the game, because the questions were so hard, Jaime and I finally won. I had an advantage because Jaime was familiar with this game, but even she didn't know everything.  
  
By this time, it as ten, and everyone was getting tired again, and wearing out. We all decided to go to bed, so the boys went to the den, Jaime went to her room, and the rest of us went to our respective beds. I stayed up to write in my diary, while Miranda went right to sleep. Sarah and Anna are on the other side of the room, whispering to each other. I am definitely going to go to bed now.  
  
Ahh, Today Chessington, tomorrow the World! Or, you know, Windsor. It is a start, though. 


	5. Day Three: Part One

A/N: Okay, the title bothered me, so I changed it slightly if you don't mind. Thanks for the review!!! This story is a lot of fun to write . . .even if I sometimes feel like no one is reading it. LOL. Anyway, I am going to try and update some more this weekend. (Look at my bio because sometimes I have update info and other stuff.)  
  
Also, I know I said a day to a chapter, but this chapter is Part One of the day. The next part should be up sometime during the weekend, but I thought it sounded better to end it like I did.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Day Three  
  
11 July 2004  
  
Is it just me or does chocolate taste different down here? Maybe I had the same experience two years ago. I can't remember. This Twix bar tastes a little different, and if its possible a little better than does in America.  
  
So, anyway, enough of that . . .randomness. Let me tell you about today! Today, we all got to sleep in!   
  
Haha! No, that's not it. I will tell you though; it feels weird living with all these people. I mean, its one thing to stay in hotel rooms, but living with them is a different story.   
  
I actually woke up early in the first place because I am just like that, and since Anna told us if we woke up early we could go ahead and hang out and do whatever. Since I figured it would be hopeless to go back to bed, because it was seven, I decided to make it an early day. I headed upstairs with clothing with the intention of taking shower. I made sure not to wake anyone up as I headed into the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I decided to go ahead and eat breakfast. It still looked like no one was up yet, but as I entered the kitchen, I found the last person I really wanted to talk to. Yeah, Gordo was sitting at the table all by himself eating cereal.  
  
Someone must really want for us to talk or something, or they wouldn't be placing us in these awkward situations.  
  
I got a bagel, and was tempted to go into another room, but since I didn't want to make it blatantly obvious that I was avoiding him (because that would be rude) I had no choice but to sit with him. By the look on his face, I could tell that he wished I was rude and had left for another room.  
  
I tried to ignore it, but it hurt me when he looked like that. There is something about him that always makes me feel guilty. I think maybe we might have to talk sooner than I expected.  
  
"Hi," I said to him, again not trying to act like I was avoiding him.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"How are you?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Good," he answered, taking another bite of his cereal.  
  
"So, you are up early," I noted, "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "Nope."  
  
Well, if he is going to keep giving me one-word responses, maybe I should be rude. Why is he giving me the cold shoulder? It's been almost four months. You would think that we would at least be friends by now, but apparently that's not the case. Maybe the break-up was harder on him than he made it seem. Was curious about this, so I asked him.  
  
"Gordo?" I said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are we. . ." I paused, not knowing how to word this, "Are we friends?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Well, do you want to be friends?"  
  
Again, Gordo shrugged.  
  
"Gordo, are you mad at me?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, "No, I'm not mad."  
  
"Then why aren't you speaking to me?"  
  
"I guess I don't have much to say," He said.  
  
"You have nothing to say to me?" I asked.  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I guess."  
  
"Okay. Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything? I always want to talk to you."  
  
He shook his head, "Nope. Nothing. If I think of anything, you will be the first to know."  
  
Gordo got up and put his bowl in the sink and left the room and went outside. I don't know why, but I followed him. He looked back at me, "You really want to talk to me, don't you?" He said and he stopped.  
  
"Well," I started, "Yeah, I do."  
  
"Fine," Gordo said and he stuck his hands in his pockets, "Talk."  
  
"Can we go for a walk?" I asked, thinking it would be easier to walk and talk than to just stand there.  
  
"A walk?" Gordo repeated, "Just how long do you plan on this talk being?"  
  
"Not that long. Come on!" I said.  
  
Gordo sighed, "Fine."  
  
We started walking, in silence at first. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"Us," I said.  
  
" 'Us?' Heh! Last I checked, there was no 'us.'" Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo, don't be like that."  
  
"Like what? We broke up, remember?"  
  
I nodded my head, "I know that. I think we should talk about it, though."  
  
"What? Do you want to get back together?" he said, still seeming a little bitter.  
  
"No," I said, "That is not what this is about. I have just noticed that we have been avoiding each other lately, and I don't think that is right."  
  
"Well, you hurt me," Gordo said.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you. You have hurt me, too."  
  
"How have I hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"The way you have treated me now. You never want to talk, and it's hard to see my best friend shun me like you have."  
  
"Well, how do you expect me to act?"  
  
"Like my friend. I miss my best friend, Gordo."  
  
"Lizzie, I don't know how you feel, but believe it or not, I am still in love with you! There! I said it! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Gordo said, raising his voice slightly.  
  
I shook my head, and suddenly I started crying, "Gordo, believe it or not, I love you too."  
  
"Then why did you break up with me?"   
  
"Gordo, right now, my head is mixed up in a lot of places. Right now, I love you, but I don't feel like I am in love with you right now. Maybe someday that will change, but I can't change how I feel right now."  
  
"Yeah, but why did you break up with me?"  
  
"Gordo," I sighed, still crying, shaking my head, "It's just that our relationship got too complicated. It was almost like everything got too serious all of the sudden."  
  
"I thought things were always serious."  
  
"I know, and maybe they were. It's a little more complicated than that, okay?" I cried even harder.  
  
Gordo sighed and stopped walking and so did I. He looked at me, as if he were about to say something, but couldn't say it. He almost looked as if he were about to cry, "Lizzie, you hurt me a lot when you broke up with me, especially because I didn't see any of it coming. Lizzie, I can't even describe how I felt," he said, "but the sad thing is, despite any hurt you gave me, its hard to be mad at you. I think I have accepted the fact that you broke up with me, but you also left me with something that broke me even harder. With your explanation, you said that maybe later we could get together after you sorted things out."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Gordo?"  
  
"I thought you meant a month or two, but when you didn't say anything, I didn't know what to do. I waited for you, but it occurred to me that maybe we wouldn't get back together. I guess what I am trying to get across is this: Is it worth waiting for? I mean, are you going to make up your mind anytime soon, or should I assume that I am free to date anyone, because if so, I might start dating other people."  
  
This comment shocked me. Other people? I wasn't even thinking about other people right now. I didn't know what to say. I sighed as I thought about this. I really don't know what I want. "I guess you are free to date whomever you want."   
  
Maybe it was the wrong decision, but if I told him I didn't want him to date other people, that would be sending him even more mixed messages.  
  
Gordo, who looked kind of shocked by my response, nodded his head, "Okay. Thanks."  
  
"I still want to be your friend," I said.  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, friends."  
  
I looked at my watch. It was almost nine at this point, "Maybe we should start walking back," I said.  
  
Gordo nodded his head, still looking as if he were in a daze. We turned around. The walk was pretty quiet as we walked back. It seemed longer walking back than it did coming there, but we made it.  
  
When we walked back, I noticed that almost everyone was sitting there eating breakfast. Everyone except Miranda. I could tell everyone was confused when they saw Gordo and I walk in together. Luckily, by then, I wasn't crying anymore.  
  
Jaime got up and walked over to me, "Lizzie, can I speak to you in the other room for a minute?"  
  
I looked at everyone, who looked as if they didn't know what was going on. I nodded my head, "Sure."  
  
Jaime and I walked into the living room and sat down, "Okay, so Anna is going to kill me if she finds out that I did this, but did you ever meet our cousin Stuart?"  
  
Stuart? That seemed to ring a bell, "The one from Baltimore?"  
  
Jaime nodded her head, "Yeah, that's the one. Well, anyway, he is in town."  
  
I was about to ask her why this was important to me.  
  
"Yeah, and last Christmas, I lost a bet with him, and one of the things I have to do is get him a date."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be a significant date. It would be a group date. He came in town this morning and will be here for the next week. He will probably do everything with us, though."  
  
"You want me to date your cousin?"  
  
Jaime slowly nodded her head, "If you don't mind. I wouldn't even call it a date, though! All you have to do is be with him today."  
  
"Today??" I said. "I can't do that."  
  
"Please? I'd do it for you!" Jaime said.  
  
I sighed. What am I about to get into? "How old is he?"  
  
"Seventeen."   
  
For some reason, perhaps because of the recent conversation with Gordo, I agreed. Jaime made me swear not to tell Anna, and if anyone asked, I was supposed to say that I was just being friendly. Stuart was being picked up at the airport now, and was supposed to be there really soon. Apparently, her parents left before we woke up to pick him up.  
  
It was going to be weird dating someone other than Gordo, especially in front of Gordo. I was trying to picture Stuart and what he looked like, but I couldn't quite remember what he looked like. I didn't mean to sound shallow, but I hoped he was cute.  
  
Luckily, he was pretty cute  
  
^&^&^&^&^  
  
A/N: I will update soon, I promise.   
  
If you haven't read my bio, I guess you could say I have made a confession there.   
  
If you have time, please review. It isn't required, but it would be appreciated. I would be interested to know if this story is something worth continuing. 


	6. Day Three: Part Two

A/N: I don't have much to say except for saying that the way to get me to update anything on my other account for piacere is NOT to sent it in a review for this story. While I am glad you think Je t'aime is such a great story, don't dedicate a whole review asking me to update something on my other pen name, especially after telling me you didn't even read this story. I'm not upset or anything, because it was well-meant and everything, but it was kind of hurtful.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Day Three: Part Two  
  
12 July 2004  
  
Haha! I made a mistake and said it was July 11th in my last entry when it was really the twelfth. A smart person would go fix that because sooner or later I am going to forget that I made a mistake.  
  
Anyway, so after we picked up the hot cousin from Baltimore, we headed over to Windsor in the large van. Jaime insisted that I sit back with Stuart, and unfortunately, Stuart chose to sit right in front of Gordo. This made me nervous because Gordo was probably thinking that I was just trying to show off my ability to date other people now, and this was so not true. I can't date Stuart. The long distance thing doesn't work for me. However, Gordo and Stuart are unaware of this information, and since I am a nice person, I am just going along with everything.  
  
Stuart is a laid back kind of person. He has spiked dirty blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. Everything about him seems so perfect and relaxed. I am definitely going to find out more about him throughout this trip.   
  
The ride to Windsor is about an hour without traffic. Luckily, there wasn't much traffic to worry about, so it wasn't all that bad.   
  
Stuart and I talked a little about life. Stuart didn't remember me at first, but then he asked me, "Wait! Are you that girl who was always with that guy with the shaggy hair?"  
  
I hope the guy with the shaggy hair behind me didn't hear that, but Gordo was probably listening anyway. I nodded my head, "Yeah that was probably me." I was probably not as enthusiastic as I could have been, but then again, whose side was I on?  
  
"Whatever happened to him anyway? Did you finally dump him?"  
  
Um, what am I supposed to say to that? If I say yes, I am calling Gordo a loser but if I say no, that means we are still going out, "Um, yeah, we broke up." I said, "So, are you still with that red-headed girl?"  
  
"Wendy? Naw! I dumped her over a year ago. She just wasn't my type."  
  
I nodded my head. This should have been my first clue that this ride was going to be longer than it looked.  
  
There is something about Stuart that really bothers me. He is a really nice person and all, but something about him just doesn't make me feel right. I hate to say this, but maybe the reason I don't like him is because he isn't Gordo. I was with Gordo for so long, I don't know what to expect in a guy anymore. Maybe I am not giving Stuart enough credit because he really seems like a nice guy and his comments are well intended. I don't know! I'll know more later I suppose.  
  
We reached Windsor at around eleven, and Jaime parked the car and we walked through the stores and restaurants to get to the castle. Anna told us that we would shop after touring the castle.  
  
Stuart ended up paying for my ticket as well as his ticket to get into the castle, which I thought was nice. I did, however, insist that I pay for his lunch.  
  
Inside the castle gates, the first thing we did was take a group picture in front of the castle. In other words, Stuart was handed eight different cameras to take pictures of us. Miranda stood next to me and through her smiling teeth, said, "What is up with this guy?"  
  
"I don't know," I said back, not moving my lips.  
  
"You don't plan on dating him, do you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just be careful before you do anything drastic, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
What was that supposed to mean? It's not like as soon as we get back to Anna's house I am going to jump into bed with the guy or anything.   
  
After the pictures were taken, we walked around the castle to admire the scenery outside. It really was quite a site.  
  
"The flag is up," Brian said, "doesn't that mean the queen is coming here today or something?"  
  
"Oooh! Are we going to see the queen?" Miranda asked, excitedly.  
  
Anna laughed, "I think you are right. The queen is coming, but I doubt you will be able to see her."  
  
"Aww!" Miranda said, gloomily, "How cool would it be to come back home and tell out parents we saw the queen?"  
  
"I don't know," Anna said, "But it won't happen, so I wouldn't worry too much about it."  
  
I will! I think it would be so cool to meet the queen. I mean, I have dreams of marrying the prince (Harry or Wills. . .I'd settle for either) so why can't I dream about seeing my future grandmother-in-law? We have something in common too! Our names are both Elizabeth.  
  
Does that mean if I marry Prince William and become the queen, I will be Queen Elizabeth III or what?   
  
Maybe that is the least of my problems, anyway.  
  
After admiring the scenery, we went inside and looked at the Queen's Doll House, which was very, very cool. I wish my parents gave me a Doll Castle with like eighty rooms and everything. That would probably make me a happier person today.  
  
After the doll house, we went into the museum with the Knight's armor and all the art and sculptures. It was very European in that it reminded me of all the other museums I have been to in Europe. Their were a lot of portraits on the wall of people I don't quite understand who they are, but they were princes or princesses or queens or kings at some point. Not in my lifetime, but in someone else's they were.  
  
Also, let me tell you how little I know about one of my future fiancé's- I always assumed that Harry was short for Harrison, but Anna corrected me and told me that it was actually short for Henry. How is Harry short for Henry? It makes sense because if Harry were to become King, he would be something like King Henry IV or something, but still. Also, call me American, but why isn't he called Hank?  
  
(Nonetheless, I still love you, Harry, and yes, I will still accept your future proposals. I can probably think of a new nickname for you, too.)  
  
Anyway, after looking at all the beds, the portraits, the china, and everything else, we left and that is when I saw him.  
  
I finally saw my first English guard!!!!  
  
Of course, tourists were out there taking pictures and trying to get him to respond, but still, it was amazing. Probably now as amazing as the ones at Buckingham, but guards are guards.   
  
After getting over this, we all went into the Windsor Castle gift shop and I bought myself a key chain and a pen. I also bought a postcard for my mum and dad. I decided I would save my money for the real shopping.  
  
After we exited the castle grounds, we were still in Windsor and decided to eat lunch. Windsor is only like the biggest castle that still has people living in it, so I feel special.   
  
We debated whether to eat at Burger King, McDonalds, or Pizza Hut. Yes, it is customary to go to another country to eat American food. We ended up eating Pizza Hut, though. Pizza in America is a lot better, though.  
  
After we ate, we went shopping around town in the Souvenir shops, bookstores, regular stores, and most other stores. We ended up splitting up, and Miranda, Brian, Stuart and I ended up in one group while the others went in their own group. We only shopped for about an hour, but by the end, I had gotten myself an obviously fake David Beckham "football" jersey, another shirt, a tie for my dad a few books to read and a bunch of other random things. I wasn't surprised that Gordo went with the other group, although I was still not settled from the morning discussion.   
  
We all met up in front of a place that sold fudge and I couldn't resist. I like the chocolate here and I must have fudge. I ended up buying over a pound of fudge. I saw something at the fudge place that I had never seen before. I have seen the utensil that is a mix between a spoon and a fork, or a spork, but never had I seen a mixture of a knife and a fork---that is very original.  
  
Anyway, after leaving the fudge place, we headed back to the van and got in. Jaime then announced that before we leave this place for good, we have to get some Italian Ice cream.  
  
Yay! I love Italian ice cream! I haven't had any in two years! This is exciting! So, we stopped and got some ice cream and ate it outside. We are near a pond, so we watched the ducks as people fed them bread and everything. Or at least, I did.  
  
We finally left Windsor for good at around three, and unfortunately, traffic was awful. What took us a little over an hour before took us almost three hours to get back. I was with Stuart again, but Gordo was no longer behind us. I made a point for us to sit near the front, away from him. As the day progressed, I got to know Stuart a little better and I am beginning to like him more and more by the minute. He still isn't Gordo, but he is nice. I don't think he has realized that the shaggy haired person I used to date is on this trip, but he will soon.  
  
Jaime went out with friends this night, and after we at chicken for dinner, we played another round of Trivial Pursuit, this time I was paired with Stuart. This time, although it was close between Miranda and Gordo against Stuart and Me, Miranda and Gordo finally pulled it off and won.  
  
I can't speak for the rest of the crowd, but I went to bed early tonight. The are upstairs right now watching a movie. All I wanted to do was have a little time to myself and get a little more sleep. I like waking up earlier and getting an early shower.  
  
Anyway, until tomorrow. . .toodles. 


	7. Day Four

A/N: Thanks for the review! I decided to make this chapter more like thoughts as opposed to narration to possibly clear up what happened between Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Haha. . .2004 is this year and the story takes place this year. . .weird. Happy New Year.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Day Four  
  
13 July 2004  
  
Okay, so its really early in the morning. . .okay it's five AM but I can't sleep. Something is bothering me and I just thought I would spill it out while its fresh in my mind.  
  
Okay, I'll admit that I have changed in the past two years and so have relationships with other people. But that's a fact of life, right? I mean, it's a given that relationships with other people change? I can't help the fact that I became confused about my relationship with Gordo. I mean, he was my first real kiss, my first love and a lot of other firsts. Our relationship went really well, and I know I am sixteen and this is crazy, but I was practically ready to walk down the aisle with the guy. I am sure he would have been glad to do the same.  
  
The thing is, he was my first and I had never experienced seconds. I didn't remember what it was like to be able to have a crush on a guy and be able to tell other people. I felt trapped in ways, so I thought breaking up with him would get me un-trapped. Unfortunately, I think it did the opposite. You see, I miss being able to walk up to him and make out with him. I miss talking to him as a friend and going out with him as a date. I was so mixed up between what I wanted –single life or dating life, that I sort of forgot how good I had it.  
  
Unfortunately, I am still confused. The confusion probably started around his sixteenth birthday. I wanted to get him something special, but because of other events circling around our relationship, I found myself struggling whether to get him watch or condoms. Yeah, it became weird and I had to ask myself a lot of questions. The worst part was that I couldn't even bring myself to talk about it. I mean, here I was, debating about taking a major step in my life and yet a little part of me wanted to still be the innocent and sweet Lizzie everyone knows about and loves. Everything in my life was pretty G-rated at that point, and I was confused. Did I want to be innocent or grow up a little?   
  
Anyway, I ended up giving Gordo a watch, but the fact that I even thought about having sex with the guy made me question everything. Why did I have so much trouble opening up with him about everything? Was I too embarrassed or stressed about it? What did I really want? A few months later, I broke up with him. It was sudden, but I did it. I decided if I couldn't open up with my own boyfriend about my feelings on such an important topic, maybe I needed more experience. Okay, maybe not experience as in going further with someone, but experience with other men. I needed to test myself, and here I am testing myself.  
  
I just didn't know it would be that hard to test myself because no one at school wanted to date me because no one wanted to follow Gordo. I must have shocked a lot of people when I broke up with him and didn't give him a good reason. I wasn't prepared to deal with all the aftermath, though. I wasn't prepared to deal with loosing a best friend.  
  
That's why I am here, still confused. Sometimes I think I am happy that I broke up with him, but other times, I can't help but question myself because I was so happy when I was with him. He never pressured me to do anything I didn't want to do and he is so sweet and kind. I can't help but ask myself why I broke up with him. We could have kept our relationship going the way it was without sex and both of us would have been happy. I miss him as a friend and as a boyfriend, and I still don't know what to do. I guess I am just going through my not a girl/not yet a woman stage where I don't know if I am ready to step forward or stay where I am.   
  
The fact that I am still single after I decided I wanted more experience kind of bothers me. It helps that Gordo is still single, though, but I know he can't wait forever for me to make up my mind. Why does life have to be so damn complicated?  
  
Anyway, today we are going to Guildford to see a movie and to go to the mall. We are taking a train to get there which should be fun.  
  
Oh, and don't even get me started on how Stuart fits into all of this. AHHH! My life is complete chaos! 


	8. Day Five

A/N: Remember the good old days when I updated twice a day every day for a while? Yeah, I don't know what happened to those days.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Day Five  
  
14 July 2004  
  
I was so tired last night that I didn't even get the chance to update this. Wow, I was on a role for a while, too.  
  
Anyway, here is a quick recap of what happened yesterday: SHOPPING! Okay, we went to a movie, too, but that's a whole different story. We went to a mall and shopped and I got tons of great clothes and lets just say that I am going to need that trip to the ATM really soon. Also, I really hope my parents will pay for this because they are clothes and everyone needs clothes. So basically, I went to the mall with the girls and the guys ended up going to a movie and then another movie. The thing about the movie that got me was that we had assigned seats. I sat at the end next to Stuart and it was fun. I think he likes me. When I saw him in between the mall and the movie, he looked awful chummy with Gordo, and that worried me a little, but I think I've decided that its good if Gordo and whoever I date are friends.   
  
Anyway, we saw the movie and I don't even remember what it was called but that's okay because I wouldn't recommend it anyway.  
  
Anyway all of that was so yesterday and I am so ready to talk about today. So yeah, today we went into Godalming and then later we went to a birthday party of one of her friends which was weird because I felt like we were crashing her party.  
  
Anyway, Anna goes to school in Godalming and we saw where she goes to school (or went . . .she is out of school for summer) and went shopping for a while. I got a book for mom at a bookstore and a CD and a cute shirt and it was fun. I was with Stuart and we ended up going to lunch and I ran into Gordo, Miranda, and Brian and I felt really bad because Gordo looked as if he was miserable, but I couldn't do anything. He probably wasn't miserable. I was probably having too much fun with my imagination or something, but still.  
  
We met up and headed over to the birthday party of Anna's friend, who was turning seventeen. We met all of Anna's friends in England and it was interesting. The girl's mom was serving alcohol to us. I was a little uneasy drinking alcohol in front of parents oh, and besides the fact that I don't drink, so I just had the non-alcoholic punch. Apparently, the party was a barbecue and the words England and Barbecue don't really go together in my mind, so the whole idea wasn't really working for me. The birthday girl's sister was there who couldn't have been thirteen was obviously drunk and just lying there on the ground (we were outside) making really random comments, like, "You have really blonde hair," and stuff like that and I just sat there and nodded my head. I noticed Stuart get up and get a drink and I didn't know what to think. At first I thought maybe he wasn't who I thought he was and was a drunk at heart, but he only had one drink, so I didn't make an issue of it. It wasn't like he was endangering anyone's life or anything. Besides, I have to remind myself that I am not a little girl anymore and the older I get, the more people I will meet and not everyone is as clean as they are when they are little.   
  
What I mean is that you know how when you are little, you think you will never drink or smoke because its bad for you and you never think your friends will smoke, well, things change. People drink, people smoke, and some of them are going to be your friends and you can't make an issue about it because it's not a big deal. Well, it might be, but that's not the point. I have to learn to not judge people by the bad things the do because they might do plenty of good things as well. I saw at least three people smoke at this party, and I think if I saw that two years ago I would have freaked out, but now, its not as big of a deal. It's legal.   
  
Anyway, besides the alcohol and barbecue the party was ruined because someone chose to start drama. Apparently, one of the guys at the party was dating this girl but they broke up and she just found out that while they were dating, he made out with another girl and that girl said some pretty mean things to the other girl and pretty soon, the ex was crying why the guy was outside debating about what to do while the other girl just decided to leave. The group from America stayed out of the drama and just watched as it just got worse and worse. Before the girl left, the ex slapped her and it just became confusing after that. Anna wanted to stick around to convince the guy, who felt horrible, that it wasn't his fault. The girl who was throwing the party was having a pretty bad party.   
  
We just kind of sat there and watched everything happen. Stuart sat next to me and we ended up holding hands. It wasn't a big deal, but it got me thinking. Is Stuart someone I could see myself with? The long distance thing bothers me, but he is a nice guy. If I am trying to get experience with other guys, he's another guy, right? I don't have to marry him, right.  
  
Well, we finally left when Jaime picked us up and we went back to the house and watched a movie. Stuart and I sat next to each other and sort of cuddled (not to obvious. . .Gordo was in the room and that would be weird) as the movie played. Every once in a while, I saw Gordo turn around as if to check on me, but I pretended not to notice because if I pretend to notice, it will bother me and I will end up thinking too much about how wrong doing all this is to Gordo. I miss him. I really do. Why is it that I haven't accomplished anything in the past four months? Maybe God is trying to tell me that I belong with Gordo and would be wasting my time with anyone else. I mean, I am setting myself up for bad things because Stuart is from way across the country and he is cute and everything, but there is something about him that bothers me. I am starting to think that the thing that bothers me is that he isn't Gordo.  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
Where do I begin?  
  
Well, I was getting ready to turn out the lights when Miranda came up and handed me something. It looked like a notebook. "What is this?"  
  
Miranda shrugged, "I found it in the den near Gordo's stuff. I started reading it and I know I this is wrong, but maybe you should read it too."  
  
So, I read it, and. . .well, apparently Gordo writes letters to me. It wasn't freaky like I thought it was going to be when I began reading them. In fact, it was kind of touching He used them to let out anger. Here is his first entry.  
  
"Dear Lizzie,  
  
What has happened to us? You left me in the dark when you broke up with me and I am still in the dark. I should be really mad at you and really upset, but it's hard. Believe it or not, I miss our friendship more than anything but its really hard to have you as a friend and imagine someone else have you as a girlfriend. As much as I want to scream and yell at you, the friend part of me wants to give you hug and say that everything will be fine because you said you were confused, and I know how it feels to be confused. I guess I never really looked at the whole picture: we are young and might not be together forever. It's still hard, a month after we've broken up to talk to you, but that's because its hard finding something to talk about. I wish I understood why you were confused and that you would talk to me. I also wish I could move on and love someone else, but it isn't easy. I've loved you for too long and those emotions are not easy to get rid of. If we get back together, you have to tell me what was going on with you and maybe it will be easier for you to communicate with me. If we don't get back together, maybe we will eventually become friends after I get over you. Part of me would like to think you aren't completely over me, as you aren't dating anyone yet, but I don't know. Maybe you are trying to wait a few months to date someone to make it easier on me. You don't have to do that. It will be hard for a long time knowing that you are dating someone else or might have a crush on someone else, but I'll live. I did it in middle school, and I'll do it again. I'll try my best not to ask obsessive about everything as long as you try not to flaunt boys in my face. If we become friends and you have crushes, you might have to keep them to yourself because knowing who you like would be too weird for me. I hope I don't become too obsessed with you but I also hope that you remember me and what we stood for when we were together. I thought we were happy.  
  
Love,  
  
Gordo"  
  
Reading that made me happy to know that he thinks we can be friends and I read on. Some of the letters were sad and some were angry, but what got to me is that he always signed them with "Love." He explained in the second entry that he started writing these because his mom is a fan of emotion and sometimes, the only way to show some emotion is through writing imaginary letters to either blow off steam or figure things out. It's kind of like a diary, but more personalized.  
  
I got to the last entry and was just about ready to find him and tell him I'm sorry. This one was dated yesterday.  
  
"Dear Lizzie,  
  
I can't say this to your face because I'll sound like a jerk, but Stuart is an ass. He didn't realize who I was and started talking to me about you. He said you were hot and I agreed because, well, it's true, and he told me how he was two-timing his girlfriend back at home with a girl at another school and well, if you do anything with him, the consequences can't be good. He's a jerk and doesn't deserve you. Besides, he lives no where near you, so this can't have a future. I've never wanted to hurt anyone as much as I want to hurt this guy. Don't trust this guy. I don't. If you want to break up with him and come back to me, I'd be fine with that, but if you just want to break up with him, I'll help you. He's a moron!  
  
Love,  
  
Gordo"  
  
I knew there was something about Stuart I didn't like, and if this is true, I do hate the guy. Gordo wouldn't lie to me in an imaginary letter.  
  
The worst part about this all is that it confirms the thing I have been covering for a long time: I still love Gordo.  
  
I mean, maybe this test I have put myself through is time to end. I haven't proved anything to anyone except myself and that is that I broke up with Gordo too soon. I have to talk to him tomorrow. We are going to London so maybe that will be my big chance. I just hope he means what he wrote and that he does still love me.  
  
I love Gordo and I have to tell him how stupid I am.  
  
Lizzie. 


	9. Day Six: Part One

A/N: Thanks for the review! I guess I needed a study break, and this was my study break. Please review. All right, this is like the climactic chapter. I am over halfway through with this story, and today they are going to London, which of course, practically spells adventure. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this chapter. You know you want to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Shame on you for even thinking such a thing.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Day Six  
  
15 July 2004  
  
I thought I witnessed enough drama yesterday at the party and all, but apparently someone thought it would make my life more interesting to add drama to my own life today. Thankfully, the drama had a happy ending that I will settle with at least for now.  
  
Anyway, so we all woke up at the crack of dawn to get ready to go to London. We leave tomorrow, so today was a pretty nonstop day and tomorrow will be even more hectic.  
  
So, we arrived in London at around ten in the morning. The train ride was only an hour long and I still needed to figure out how to give Gordo his notebook of letters back to him. I think I'm supposed to be mad at him or something. I was nervous, though, because I knew I had to tell him the truth as soon as possible, and if the opportunity came up today, I would take it. I wanted to sit by myself on the way to London so I could have no distractions as I thought everything through. This time, I wanted to be positive I was listening to my heart and was sure I wanted to get back with Gordo. I didn't have much to think about really, accept how to tell Stuart and even that wasn't that hard. I wasn't afraid to be mean to Stuart.  
  
Anyway, so as soon as we arrived in London, we got off the train and saw the London eye, a very large Ferris wheel and thought about doing it. Stuart didn't want to do it, so that was all the reason I needed to ride the London eye. I had an idea to distance myself away from him and I hoped he got the message. Jaime and Stuart were the only ones who didn't ride the London Eye while the rest of us got into two of the carts and saw a lot of London. It was so picturesque up there. I took a few pictures.  
  
Once we got off, we saw Westminster Abbey and the London Bridge. Brian got a "Joey" hat (Friends) off the street and we decided at that point to check into the youth hostile. I didn't think that I would have to worry about being in the same room with Stuart, but I did. It wasn't bad, though because we all stayed in one room together (it was co-ed). We went to lunch after that, and of all places we could eat, we ate at "T.G.I Fridays," yep, that very American restaurant. After lunch, a few of us got t-shirts from Hard Rock Café and walked around a little. We bought tickets to see "Phantom of the Opera" that night and then we went back to our hotel. A lot of people wanted to just stay in the room and rest for a while. This was my big chance. Gordo was, or so he thought, the only one who didn't want to take a nap, "Come on, guys! This is London! We are leaving tomorrow! Don't you want to see Buckingham or even shop a little more?" Luckily for me, he didn't really convince anyone. Gordo decided to go alone and Anna gave him her cell phone number in case he got lost. I waited a half a minute before I said I was going for a walk, too. The people who were listening just nodded their head and I left the room, hoping to catch up with Gordo.  
  
I finally caught up with him as he was waiting for an elevator. I took in a deep breath as I walked closer to him, "hey," I said, smiling.  
  
Gordo looked at me with a weird expression, "Hey," he said, as if he was uncomfortable.  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I guess not."  
  
I smiled. I didn't want to make this awkward, "Cool."  
  
We got onto the elevator. Gordo looked around, obviously to avoid eye contact with me. At this point, I knew I had to say something soon.  
  
When we got out of the elevator and went outside, I really wanted to say something. Here we were on the streets of London on this beautiful day and I couldn't think of anything to say. How do you say you want to get back together with the person whose heart you broke? This was a harder task than I anticipated. I watched as Gordo took pictures of the buildings and advertisements. Gordo had gotten into this still photography thing since we've broken up I noticed.  
  
Well, we kept on walking and walking and pretty soon, I think we were lost. I don't think Gordo wanted to admit that he was lost, but by the look on his face, he had no idea where he was going. We passed a few statues, a lot of stores, streets and advertisements, but the hotel was nowhere near us. He kept walking, though, figuring soon he would figure out where we were. I didn't feel like arguing and personally I thought it was kind of fun at the time, so I didn't say anything.  
  
Finally, we saw an entrance to something a lot of cars were going in and out of. This would not get us to our hotel, but I figured it might lead us somewhere, so I suggested that we head toward there and see what was on the other side. Gordo agreed and we went inside and I saw a sign that said "St. James Park."  
  
"Oh my God," Gordo said, when he saw the sign and looked around.  
  
"What?" I asked. What was so great about this park?  
  
"Uh, Lizzie, do you realize we are walking towards Buckingham Palace?" He asked, pointing straight ahead. There, in the distance was a large building with a statue of something.  
  
"That is the Buckingham Palace?" I asked. How did we end up here?  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yep. That's the back of the palace."  
  
"Can we go see it?" I asked, getting excited.  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"  
  
We started walking. The talking thing still was not happening at this point and I was anxious to start talking. Gordo was walking slightly ahead of me at this point, so I tried to catch up with him as I looked around in wonder, but the my eyes were slower than my feet. All of the sudden, a tall man approached me and he smiled, "It is-a beautiful here, isn't it?" (he had an Italian accent)  
  
I decided he was harmless and nodded my head, "Yeah, it is."  
  
"Si! Beautiful like Italia, no?"  
  
I nodded my head. Where was Gordo when I needed him? I looked at the man who must have been at least thirty and nodded my head, "Yes, Italy is very beautiful."  
  
"Can I walk with you?" he asked.  
  
I was just about to say no, when I heard, "No. Sorry. She's with me." At this point, Gordo took my hand and the man looked at us and walked away.  
  
I looked at Gordo and smiled, "Thank you, Gordo."  
  
Gordo looked down at our hands, and it was kind of depressing when he dropped them, "Maybe we should stay together." He said.  
  
I nodded my head and smiled. I don't think he caught the smile, but that was okay. We walked together toward the castle. The silence thing was still bothering me, "Gordo, thanks for what you did back there."  
  
Gordo shrugged, "It was nothing," he said and he looked over at me, "Besides, what are friends for?"  
  
I stopped walking and so did Gordo, "Does this mean you forgive me?"  
  
Again, Gordo shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean that's what you want, right?"  
  
It was what I wanted, but I also wanted more, "Gordo, can we sit down for a second?"  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	10. Day Six: Part Two

A/N: Yet again, sorry it took me so long. These past few weeks have been really hectic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Day Six: Part Two  
  
15 July 2004  
  
Thankfully, Gordo agreed to sit down. I guess maybe he'll listen to me after all. We sat down on the bench as I thought, "here goes nothing."  
  
"Gordo," I said, looking directly at him. This was it. This was my moment for everything to turn around. For everything to get back to normal.  
  
"Yes?" the unsuspecting Gordo said.  
  
"There is something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, getting a little confused, "like what?"  
  
I took a large breath. How do I say this? How do I tell him the truth without freaking him out? "Well, for starters, I think I owe you an explanation."  
  
"Oh?" Gordo asked, getting interested, "What kind of explanation?"  
  
I decided to start slowly, "Well, for starters, I hate Stuart."  
  
Gordo's eyes widened, "You do? Wow! I would have never guessed. Then why are you and him so close?"  
  
"Because I have to be," I said.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
I sighed, "I made a deal with Jaime that I would keep him company and at the time I was okay with the deal."  
  
"But now…you realize he's a pompous jerk?" Gordo asked.  
  
I nodded my head to agree, "Well, yeah, but also there's one other thing."  
  
"Like what?" Gordo asked, not seeming to get the big picture. You know, for as smart as he is, he was never one to get the big picture of everything.  
  
"Because," I said, taking his hand. He looked down at our hands and waited for me to finish what I wasn't sure I had enough strength for me to finish, "because I'm in love."  
  
Gordo gulped. I prayed that it was the type of gulp that knew exactly where this conversation was going, "Oh?" he asked, in a throaty voice.  
  
At this point I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let it all out now, "Gordo, I was being selfish when I broke up with you and now more than ever, I miss you."  
  
Gordo said nothing. He just starred at me in disbelief. Not that I blame him. I mean, if he told all this to me a month ago, I probably would have slapped him. Finally, just as I thought he would walk away, he scratched his head and said, "Wow."  
  
"I know," I said back.  
  
"Since when did you realize this?"  
  
Here we go. I sighed, "I don't know. I knew for sure yesterday but I think in the back of my mind I always knew it."  
  
Gordo looked down at our hands and picked his up abruptly. I was pretty sure he was mad at me when he did this and the way he looked at me didn't help much either. He looked at me really confused, "Lizzie, I don't really know what to say."  
  
I looked at him upset. I should have been prepared for the letdown. I should have known this wouldn't be this easy.  
  
Gordo sighed, "Lizzie, what do you want me to say? 'Okay? Fine! Great! Let's get back together and love each other like this is never going to happen again?' because you broke my heart when you broke up with me. I don't know if I can handle that again."  
  
"Gordo!" I said, with tears forming in my eyes, "I won't let that happen! I promise."  
  
Gordo shrugged, "How can I be so sure? You didn't even give me a reason."  
  
"Do you want a reason?" I said, crying softly at this point, "because I can give you a reason. I can give you all the reasons I have, but I'll only give them to you if you give me another chance."  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, shaking his head, "It doesn't work like that. I don't just want another batch of excuses I want the truth."  
  
I sighed. Here I was in the middle of London, ready to explain everything, "I can give you the truth. The truth was that I was scared."  
  
Gordo looked at me doubtfully, "Lizzie, what were you so scared about?"  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed, "Gordo. . .I was ready to. . .on your birthday I almost gave you. . .Gordo, I was just scared, okay?" I said, as the tears fell harder and harder. I am sure everyone in the park was starring at me or looking at me funny but I didn't care if I was making a scene. It wasn't like I knew anyone else on the streets. All I cared about in those pivotal moments were Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, probably noticing that this wasn't something stupid, "You had nothing to be scared about? I believed in us and I thought we could get through anything. You proved that I was wrong."  
  
"No, Gordo," Lizzie said, "You were so right. This is just another obstacle! Gordo, I love you! Please, give me another chance."  
  
"Are you still scared?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Not anymore," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo took my hand and stood up, "Good."  
  
I stood up. Was that it? What was happening, "So now what?" I asked as we started walking on.  
  
"We'll just have to see," Gordo said, "but if you get scared again, you are going to have to tell me, okay? You never know when I might be scared about the same thing." Gordo looked at me knowingly.  
  
I gasped, "You-you know why I was scared?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I figured it was something along those lines."  
  
"And-and you never talked about it."  
  
"Well," he started, "Unlike you, I thought I would wait it out and see where that road would take us."  
  
"How did you know I was scared?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I guess I had a feeling when you started to get nervous around me when we were alone. I was never sure about it, but I figured eventually we'd talk about it."  
  
"So you are okay if I want to take things slowly?"  
  
Gordo nodded, "Lizzie I would wait for you as long as you would wait for me."  
  
I smiled as we walked on, "I can't believe I almost lost you."  
  
"Neither can I," Gordo said, "Because I am a damn good catch."  
  
I laughed as we walked, this time we didn't let go of our hands. "Gordo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks for being patient as I sorted through all my thoughts and processed them all."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"And thanks for not dating anyone. I don't think that would have helped me."  
  
"Thank you for hating Stuart. Had you liked the guy, I would probably have complained."  
  
"I feel so lucky."  
  
"Well," Gordo said, "Just as long as you aren't scared."  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Maybe I should never have apologized."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, as that movie says, 'love means never having to say you are sorry.'"  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo said, "stop watching Love Story."  
  
"Okay," I said, leaning in closer to him.  
  
"And Lizzie?"  
  
"Hmm?" I said, as if I was in my own trance, not really paying attention to the outside world. He stopped and I stopped. We looked into each other's eyes as I waited for him to say something.  
  
"How about a kiss for old time's sake?"  
  
I smiled and blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I never was one for public displays of affection.  
  
After pulling away, I smiled, thinking about Gordo and me, "And now how about a kiss for new time's sake?" and then that's when I did it. I leaned in and kissed him passionately and held onto him for a really long time before I let go. I looked at him and instead of looking at me, he looked to his left and urged me to do the same.  
  
Standing right in front of us was Buckingham Palace!   
  
~~  
  
After our long, pleasant walk, we had everything planned out. We weren't going to tell anyone what was going on. We were going to let everyone figure it out by themselves. (It wouldn't be hard)  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much a daze for me. We went to dinner and no one noticed that I was sitting next to Gordo. We went to the play and I sat between Stuart and Gordo, so of course no one noticed what was going on there. Stuart was probably the only one who noticed that I leaned in to comment on the musical every now and then to Gordo, but he probably didn't think twice about it.  
  
We took taxis back to the youth hostile. I was in a taxi with Stuart and Miranda.  
  
"You know," he said, "I'm leaving to go back to the states tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" I said, although I didn't care. It was getting crowded anyway, "That's too bad."  
  
"I know. I think you were the best thing that happened to me on this trip."  
  
Too bad for him, "Thanks. You're sweet."  
  
"Hey Liz? Would you mind if I called you?"  
  
I looked at him, "Gee, I don't know. You see, I have this boyfriend and I don't think he would like it if I let another guy e-mail me."  
  
Stuart looked at me confused, "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah," I said, "Well, I lied." And with that, I got out of the Taxi, as we'd reached our hostile and while Miranda and I got on the elevator, Miranda said, "You know, you could have just told him the truth. You know, that he wasn't worth your time of day."  
  
"Yeah, I could have," I said, "But I kind of like the way the truth sounds better."  
  
Miranda had to think about that one and didn't say anything until we got off the elevator and into our room, "Lizzie?" Miranda said, "You have a boyfriend?"  
  
Luckily the room was empty, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone. I don't want to make a big deal about it."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Miranda thought about it and gasped, "You and Gordo?"  
  
I nodded my head and she squealed. I had to shush her when I heard the door walk in and everyone else came into the room. They were all busy talking about the play. Gordo looked at me and smiled, but quickly turned somewhere else. Miranda and I exchanged smiles and I went to me bed and gathered my pajamas to get dressed in the bathroom. I left the room and got dressed in my pajamas, later to be joined in the bathroom by the other girls.  
  
"That was a great play!" Anna said.  
  
"Yeah," Jaime said, "It was even better than the version we saw in New York."  
  
I let them talk while I went back to the room and saw David and Brian, but no Gordo. They were standing in front of the mirror and sink in the room. David was brushing his teeth while Brian was taking his contacts out. I undid my covers and climbed in bed. Miranda's bed was right on top of mine (they were bunk beds) and on the wall beside Jaime and Anna's. Sarah, David, Gordo, and Brian were on the other side of the room, but only a few yards away. It was a small room, but it was comfortable. I was just glad I didn't have to share a room with strangers.  
  
The next people to walk in the room were Gordo and Miranda. They looked like they were talking about something and immediately shut up once they were inside the room. Miranda smiled at me and said, "Goodnight," before climbing on the bunk on top of mine. I watched Gordo get his toothpaste and toothbrush and realized something. It was stupid, but it was a realization. I had never seen Gordo brush his teeth. Wow. In all my life…okay I have no life.  
  
Eventually Sarah, Anna, and Jaime came in (Stuart thankfully was in another room) and we all were in bed within the next twenty minutes. If we weren't tired, we probably would have stayed up and talked, but everyone was tired, except for me. I stayed up and couldn't sleep as I thought about the day behind me and the possibilities of the day ahead of me. I was with Gordo, now, and everything in my life seemed to fit again. What was wrong with this picture. Probably after an hour of staying away I saw Gordo's shadow get up and him leave the room. He must have gone to the bathroom or something. After a minute of thinking about what to do, I got up myself and went out of the room. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I was standing there waiting. I don't know why it was exactly that I was doing this, but I guess this day wouldn't feel complete without talking to Gordo one more time.  
  
I saw as he turned, headed back to the room and he looked at me confused, "What are you doing out here."  
  
"I don't know," I said, wrapping my arms around him, "I guess I just wanted to make sure this wasn't all a dream. That we are really back together."  
  
Gordo smiled, "Ah, I see. Well, if I had it my way, I would have tortured you for as long as you tortured me but I guess I'm too weak."  
  
I smiled as I leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me back and we stood in the hallway and kissed passionately for a few minutes. Yes, it was a public place, and yes, I am madly in love. After we broke off he looked at me in disbelief, "What has gotten into you today, Lizzie?"  
  
"I don't know," I said, "I guess I'm just trying to make up for all the time we lost."  
  
"But what if someone walks out and sees us?" he whispered.  
  
"Let them think what they want to think," I said and I pulled him into the most passionate kiss I had given him yet. I wanted to give him a good night kiss for him to remember. I wanted to show him that I wasn't scared anymore. Not of us, and not of what other people thought.  
  
After it was over, Gordo looked at me for a minute, speechless, "We should probably get back into the room," he mumbled.  
  
I pouted a little before agreeing, and I let Gordo come in first. A few minutes later, I came back in, too.  
  
"Lizzie," I heard someone whisper, and I saw that it was coming from Miranda's bunk.  
  
"Hmm?" I said, walking toward our bunk.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are a slut?" she whispered, but it was soft enough to where no one could hear.  
  
I laughed at my best friend and said, "Thanks. Right back at you."  
  
So this, dear diary, was a monumental day for me. Not only do I have Gordo back, but also I am happier than I have ever been in my life. I am right where I need to be and I no longer am afraid. I know how I want this relationship to work out and if I ever feel like I did before, I know to talk to Gordo.  
  
Goodnight London!  
  
Lizzie 


	11. Day Seven

A/N: Like I said, I am working on updating everything. So, here's chapter eleven of this story. Have a nice day.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Day Seven  
  
16 July 2004  
  
I don't know about everyone else, but I got some crummy sleep that night in London. It was so noisy outside and the street was filled with music and drunk people making noise. By some miracle, though, it was finally around eight O'Clock and that's when I couldn't stand it any longer. I got out of the bed, noticed a few people already awake. Gordo, of course, was sleeping like a baby. It was cute, though. I didn't mind.  
  
I went to the bathrooms out in the hall with the intention of taking a shower and getting dressed, but when I looked at the showers and the sign that said, "Please Wear Shoes When Taking a Shower," I figured a shower could wait. Of course I would feel dirty, but that's okay. I'd feel dirtier if I took a shower in that shower. I got dressed and did my hair before coming back to the room. So far, Jaime, Anna, Sarah, and David were awake. I was glad to see that Stuart hadn't bothered coming in. I couldn't wait for the mole to get back to his little hole in America. I didn't know how to break it to Jaime that her little cousin did not fancy my interests, but I figured I would let her figure it out.  
  
Miranda, Gordo, and Brian were the only ones sleeping. Those of us that were awake and packed up to leave London agreed to go to the lobby and wait for them and if, by nine, they weren't awake, we would wake them up. Check out time was ten, so they had no choice. The five of us talked a little, but mostly laughed. Jaime told us that we should eat breakfast somewhere else, like that bakery outside, so we didn't bother to eat anything. I was tempted to get some caffeine due to the lack of sleep, but I didn't have enough coins. I only had bills. I figured I would just get a coke at breakfast or something.  
  
Not one of the four of them mentioned anything about last night, which told me that Gordo and mine's secret was working. I don't remember why it's a secret in the first place, but I have to admit, knowing something they don't know is a lot of fun.   
  
Unfortunately for me, Stuart came to the lobby and chose to sit next to me. Sigh. If only he knew that he wasn't the only player around here. I ignored him the best I could, but it was hard. Maybe I was just stuck on Gordo or something, but the more I hung around Stuart, the more he reminded me of a sleaze ball. I was just glad that he was leaving that night. I had no intention whatsoever to see him ever again. And I mean ever.  
  
Stuart was the only one to get up and meet us in the lobby before nine, so that meant we had to wake up the other three, "I call Miranda," Sarah said, quickly, and then she looked at David, "David, why don't you get Brian up?"  
  
That left Gordo. I don't know what I looked like, but I felt like having a smug smile as I stood up and said, "I'll get Gordo up."  
  
I think of all people, Stuart was the one who didn't know really what to make of this. But maybe it was Anna or Sarah.  
  
"Are you sure?" Anna asked, "Because I'll be happy to do it for you."  
  
I rolled my eyes. I am not a baby. Even if we were exes, (which we aren't anymore) I still should be able to shake him awake or something. But people are only humans and they react on instinct. Stuart offered to go with me, and I hated to be rude, but I told him no way. Jaime, Anna, and Stuart stayed in the lobby. I am sure they were going to talk about how strange I have been, wanting to walk with Gordo and all this, but they don't know any better. They've been cooped up in England or the other side of America and are at a loss as to what I am doing or what my intentions are with this whole thing.  
  
I walked with Sarah and David to our room and we all went to wake up the people we told we would and that meant me walking to Gordo's bunk. Gordo was on the bottom, and all it took was a shake, him opening his eyes and looking at me funny, and then another shake before he got up, "Rise and shine," I said, laughing at Gordo's reaction. He is always so cute in the morning.   
  
Anyway, he got up and so did the other two, and they quickly got ready and then we signed out of the youth hostel and went for breakfast. Since no one knew about Gordo and me, and I decided I wanted to keep it that way for the time being, we walked separately and I stayed close to Miranda, who let me tell you, wanted details. We stayed behind the group as I told her what happened, how it happened and all that other stuff and all she could respond with was, "You slut."  
  
We laughed as we found the bakery and we ate. I ate a muffin and sat next to Miranda and Anna, while sitting across from Sarah, David, and Stuart. Gordo, Jaime, and Brian sat at a smaller table, and I have to admit that is a group I wouldn't have picked out and I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.  
  
After eating, we had to wait for Madame Trussaud's Wax Museum to open, and so we went to local stores, like Boots and book stores and then we went to the wax museum. I had never seen anything like this, but the line was long to get in and their was a video playing showing celebrities and I watched that as Jaime looked around at all of us and was like, "Okay, to be a kid you have to be fourteen, and that is about four or five pounds cheaper, so Lizzie, Miranda, Anna, Sarah, and Gordo, you all are fourteen or thirteen, okay?" I couldn't help but feel sorry, as Gordo was the only guy asked to be fourteen, but it was true. Gordo maybe couldn't fall for a fourteen year old easily, but Brian, Stuart, and David were taller and besides, this would be cheaper for Gordo, anyway. Hey, I was also supposed to be fourteen.  
  
So, it worked and we went into the museum with all the wax figures of celebrities, dead and alive. There was Marilyn Monroe, Brad Pitt, John Travolta, James Dean, Harrison Ford, President Bush and his crew, Bill Clinton, the full royal family, Hitler, Gandhi, the Beatles, David Beckham, and the list continues. Some looked more real than others, but it was all really cool and stuff. It was also crowded.  
  
After that, there was a "Chamber of Horrors," inside the museum in which you went through and it recreated some scenes in history that I guess weren't the best events in the world. It was all fun, though. I am not one for scary things, but I'm glad I did it just the same.  
  
After that, and spending time in the gift shop, it was basically time to get out of London. We went to the train station, bought tickets and some of us went to the bathroom. They actually let you take showers at the train station if you really want to. Which I didn't.  
  
Anyway, we got on the train, and I fell asleep until Gordo woke me up because we were back in Anna's town. We went in the big van to Anna's house and by then, it was mid afternoon and we hadn't eaten lunch, so we fixed sandwiches or had bagels at her house. The rest of they day was low key. We all went to the living room/den area and watched TV.  
  
Well, all of us, except Stuart. Stuart had to pack because he was getting out of England. Later that afternoon, he told us goodbye and asked if I wanted to come with him to the airport. I glanced at Gordo who was curiously listening, smiled and said, "No thank you. I'll walk you to the car, though."  
  
Stuart smiled as I got up. The episode of Friends was one I'd seen before, anyway. I walked with Stuart to the car as Jaime walked in front of us; to give us I guess what someone would call privacy.   
  
We stopped at the car and looked at each other. I had no idea what I was going to say, but I'm pretty sure he was expecting something more than words. "So," I said, "Have a safe trip home."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. You, too," he said.  
  
"Bye." I started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" he called, "Can I call you some time? Have your phone number or e-mail address?"  
  
"Stuart, I thought I already told you I had a boyfriend."  
  
"So," he said, "I have a girlfriend. Maybe we can just be friends."  
  
I laughed, not with him, but at him, "Maybe in another life time."  
  
With that, I walked away and back into the room where everyone else was and watched TV. I smiled when Gordo looked my way and I knew right then that I was in my happy place.  
  
Everything happens for a reason, and I am almost positive that Stuart was a positive influence, whether or not he if he was a positive person. He helped me realize what I really wanted and he helped me pursue it. For that, I thank him.  
  
Later, when everyone was caught up in some movie, I scooted closer to Gordo. No one noticed, or at least, I thought, as I slipped my hand into his, "Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked him, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Not today," he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. At some point, Jaime returned from the airport. She must have noticed that I was with Gordo, because she didn't say anything. We all ate dinner eventually and went back to the TV. There, we all fell asleep on the floor. It was nice and it was great. I can't believe I have to go back in only three or four days. 


	12. Day Eight

A/N: As much as I love keeping, like, five stories unfinished and a lot of them not updated in a year or something, I think I'm going to take a little time to finish up some of these stories. Forgive me. 'Tis been a long time since I've thought about a macdeniken story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.

Chapter Twelve

Day Eight

17 July 2004

According to our schedule, today was unplanned. Other than Jaime and Miranda, no one else knew about Gordo and while I liked having it a secret, I felt guilty because Jaime knew and Anna didn't, and that just didn't seem right. I mean, it really isn't all that big of a deal that Gordo and I are together to the rest of them, but at the same time, they night as well know now.

I think I'll wait until we get back to the states to worry about telling people. I'm excited, though. I called my mom this morning and I told her. I don't think she was all that surprised, but she was happy for me.

You know what dawned on me last night? Gordo and I are going to be able to go on driving dates! I mean, yeah, we live in Hill Ridge, where you can pretty much walk or take the bus anywhere you go, but still…now that we are dating and both have our licenses, we can drive off and go anywhere we want to go. That is, assuming one of our parents will let us use their cars.

Anyway, back to today. After, like, an hour of deciding whether to go to Guildford or Godalming for some last minute shopping, we finally agreed that we would just drive into Godalming and hang out there, near where Anna went to school. I liked Godalming. It's a smaller place, but it has some cool places to shop, and since I still needed to get some things for the family, this place was fine with me.

I sat up front with Jaime again, as I'm the only one here that really knows Jaime. When everyone in the backseat was singing or goofing off and not paying attention, she asked me about Gordo. I told her the truth, and all she did was shrug and say, "Hmm. I knew you and Gordo were the perfect couple."

I smiled and she went on to apologize for Stuart's behavior. She said he changed a lot since the last time she saw him and she didn't remember him being so horrible.

I'm glad she noticed.

We talked the whole way there and the longer we talked the more I realized that this was our last day. I thought we had so much time yesterday and the day before that, but time was running away just like that. We would be leaving the next morning. I almost cried right there in her car before we even started shopping.

Jaime and Anna have both talked about going to college in America, but that's in two years for Anna. Jaime is staying in England for at least one more year. This whole thing was crazy. Why do friends come and go so often?

Anyway, when we got there and got out of the car, I decided that I wanted to shop with Anna, just so I could spend some more time with her. Everyone basically split up and Gordo asked if I wanted to join him and Miranda, and although it was tempting, I decided to go shopping with Anna and Sarah. Jaime decided, just for kicks, that she would show Brian and David some local museum since they didn't want to go shopping.

Spending time with Anna and Sarah was fun, even though it was kind of weird. We went looking at the clothes, the books, and all the other miscellaneous stuff you could get and I tried on these jeans and Anna and Sarah both convinced me that I should get them, so I did. I think I've spent too much money on myself on this trip. I got my dad a book about statues in England and I got my mom a music box thing. I bought Matt a key chain in London, so I didn't have to worry about them.

Okay, so they were lame gifts. I'll admit to that. The more I think about it, actually, the more I realize that their gifts suck. I hope they realize that it is the thought that counts.

When we got back to the house, I totally crashed. I'm not sure how long I slept, but when I woke up, everyone was discussing dinner. Wow, it was our last dinner in England. I wonder if I'll ever get to go back to England. I hope so. There's so much more to do here and so many good memories.

Anyway, for dinner, we went back to the pub, but I wasn't that hungry. After dinner, we went to rent movies and while everyone else started watching the movies, Gordo discreetly asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. I agreed, but I really had no idea what I was getting myself into.

When we got outside, it was chilly. "Lizzie," he said, once we are outside, "Just promise me one thing when we get back home."

When I asked him what he was, he took my hand and smiled, "No matter what happens between now and 2006, promise me that we'll share our senior prom together."

I agreed, and asked if this meant he planned on breaking up between now and then.

He shook his head, however and said, "Lizzie, just promise me, okay?"

"Okay."

Sometimes, I don't understand Gordo. I wouldn't call him spontaneous and I wouldn't call him romantic. When he asked me to the prom, though, I could tell that it was important to him. It was random, but it was sweet. I know he had his reasons and I probably wouldn't appreciate them, but stuff like this always reminds me why we make really good friends.

After that, of course he switched topics on me and started talking about a movie he wants to see when he gets back, but he's Gordo. He makes me realize that we'll always be somewhat awkward in our relationship, but in the end, we'll always have a relationship. I don't look forward to breaking up with him ever again, but its probably going to happen again. I don't anticipate it, but it's the way our friendship works. We love each other and we care about each other and there will always be a special jealousy I'll have about him. I hope I never have to be jealous, but its probably inevitable. We're young and we're in high school.

It makes sense to me, anyway. When we returned, we watched the rest of the movie and then watched another one. By the end of that movie, half of us had fallen asleep. It's two AM and I'm still awake, contemplating.

This trip has taught me so many things about myself. I've had a great deal of time to reflect and between dealing with Stuart and Gordo, I'm not sure what I have to say about all of this quite yet. Years from now, I know I'll have great memories of this all and will probably know exactly what I have learned. I guess I'll have to wait and see what's in store for the rest of the summer…and what's in store for the rest of my life.

I suppose I shall try to go to sleep now.

Until later,

Lizzie


End file.
